plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Vasebreaker
Not to be confused with the level Vasebreaker. Vasebreaker is one of the groups in Puzzle Mode levels. It involves breaking open vases to obtain plants and kill zombies. The focus of this puzzle is as much luck as logic, as randomly breaking vases will only get the player easily overran. Each vase will either have a plant or zombie in it, except for the green vases with leaves on them, which will always contain plants. Gargantuars are very dangerous in these levels as they will smash open vases in addition to crushing plants, similar to how Jack-in-the-Box Zombies will explode immediately and destroy vases in addition to plants. Vasebreaker offers a unique variation on the basic game play by allowing the player to control the speed at which new plants or zombies arrive. After every ten streaks of Vasebreaker Endless, a present, chocolate, a bag with gold coins or a bag with a diamond will be dropped. Icons Vasebreaker.png|iPhone/Android Icon Vase PC.png|PC Icon Vase iPad.png|iPad Icon Vase DS.png|DS Icon Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Night Category:Vasebreaker Category:Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Levels There are ten Vasebreaker levels, each becoming more and more difficult. *Vasebreaker *To the Left *Third Vase *Chain Reaction *M is for Metal *Scary Potter *Hokey Pokey *Another Chain Reaction *Ace of Vase *Vasebreaker Endlessthumb|right|300px|Playthrough for all the Vasebreaker puzzles (except for Endless). Strategy Tips As the Tree of Wisdom states, Vasebraker is easier if you break rightside first. If you get a Squash, look for a Buckethead Zombie or other tough zombies that need killing. Planterns should be planted in the middle of a large group of vases. Place the two Threepeaters in rows 2 and 4 to cover all rows quickly. Vasebreaker Endless, much like Survival: Endless, offers a chance to hone your skills against ever increasing difficulty. Gallery File:IMG_1996.png|Vasebreaker in the iOS version File:Ace_of_Vase.png|The vases in Ace of Vase. File:Aovaov.jpg|Ace of Vase File:IMG_0605.png|A Vasebreaker level. File:Bsus.JPG|Three Buckethead Zombies. File:Chain.jpg|A level of Vasebreaker in Action. File:3vas.jpg|A Snow Pea vs. a Zombie. File:JBEndlessStandard.jpg|An example build File:Vas.jpg|Another game in Progress. DS Vase.jpg|A Mystery Vase in the DS version DS Plant Vase.jpg|A Plant Vase in the DS version Scary_Pot.png|The 3 vases with the Zombie vase that was cancelled Vasebreaker level hack.jpg|A hacked vasebreaker level Trivia *Since the Gargantuar doesn't appear in the online version of Plants vs. Zombies, it is replaced by the Giga Football Zombie. *It seems impossible for a Gargantuar to fit in a single small vase. **It may be because that zombies are compressed to a smaller size while inside the vase. *In the iPad version, Vasebreaker is part of the Mini-games with only three rounds. *In the Web version, there is no Jack-in-the-Box Zombies, so they have been replaced with a dynamite. *The hammer used to break the vases is the same as the one used in Whack a Zombie. *When the last zombie (except for Gargantuars) is killed in a streak in Vasebreaker: Endless, only its head will fall down and its body will disappear. **This also happens when a zombie is killed by a Lawn Mower or is the last zombie to be killed in a level. **In the PC version, if the last zombie dies, a hypnotized zombie would suddenly disappear. **If you buy a garden rake and no zombies activated it, it will disappear in the second level in Vasebreaker Endless. **Level 4-5 is a Vasebreaker level on the night stage (front yard), even though 4 levels are on the fog stage (backyard). *The Left-Facing Repeater is just like the Split Pea without the front head. **Maybe it is because they didn't want to use the front of the Split Pea. *According to the Lawn Strings, the Vasebreaker series was originally going to be called Scary Potter. *There was supposed to be 3 kind of vases due to the other version of Plants vs. Zombies (with "images" folder), two of them are already added (Mystery vase and Plants vase), and an unreleased Zombie vase with Zombie's color and Zombie's face sign. *The name may be a reference to the cartoony boxing game Facebreaker. There is a cancelled level named "Vasebreaker Facebreaker" according to the LawnStrings, supporting this theory. *Vasebreaker is available for iPhone and iPod Touch. The first level is free, with the other 8 and Endless are purchased through Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies for 150,000 coins. *It is more difficult in the iPhone version than the PC version, as only the PC version allows the half tile or so to the left of the lawn be used to kill the zombies. Hence, you need to kill the zombies faster with the same amount of offense since there is half a column or so less before they reach your house. *On the iPad version, there's a Mini-game of Vasebreaker based off the level 4-5 version. *If you time extremely correct, it is possible to use Squash to kill Jack-in-the-Box Zombie. *On the PC, if paused, hovering the mouse cursor over a vase will still light up the vase. *In the iOS version, it says "Vase Breaker" instead of "Vasebreaker". See also *Puzzle Mode/Strategy Guide *Vasebreaker Endless *Smashing! *Giga Football Zombie *Gotcha! Category:Puzzle Mode Category:Night Category:Vasebreaker Category:Modes Category:Plants vs. Zombies